Phobia
by evelynarainbow
Summary: Alec has a fear of spiders and Magnus finds out one night.


**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments are not mine. They all belong to the wonderful, amazingly talented Cassie Clare.**

**Damn. If only Magnus was real.**

Magnus woke to loud sounds. Immediately he realized he was alone in the bed. A warm presence was always at his back or against his chest when they slept, so he knew that the rustling around in the kitchen or living room was Alec. The clock on his bed stand read 2:09 am and he was curious as to why the Shadowhunter was awake so late; usually he slept for as long as he could as he had to wake up early.

He left the room. "Alec?" he asked, finding no man in the living room.

The blue-eyed man stepped from around the corner with a…broom? He had on his stripped boxers and a T-shirt. The black strands of his hair were a mess, and his eyes frantic. "Oh, Magnus, thank the angel you're awake!"

Magnus grinned. "Doing some late-night cleaning, Alec dear?"

Alec swung the broom towards their bedroom. "There's a monstrous beast in the hallway. I've been out here for an hour. I can't get back to bed."

The image of Alec marching before the hallway with a broom made him laugh. "I didn't see any beast or monster Alec. Come back to bed." He turned and expected the Shadowhunter to follow him but he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. When he looked back Alec wore a terrified expression and he was trembling, hands shaking the broom handle. "Alec?"

Alec breathed in a shaky breath of air. "Just…let me explain first, okay? Don't… judge me."

Legitimate fear was easily seen in his eyes, so he opened his arms for Alec to move into. He didn't know exactly what spooked his beloved, but comfort would come before questioning him about it.

Throwing down the broom, Alec put himself into Magnus's arms. He gripped the back of his tank and shoved his face deep in it, the sweet scent of Magnus calming him down. He shivered when the warlock's cold hands ran down his back beneath his shirt.

"You're trembling, darling. Did you have a nightmare, is that it?"

Alec shook his head in the shirt. "No," he muttered in the silky fabric.

To calm down the frightened man, Magnus brought him to the couch, laying him across his lap. His hands continued to stroke his back, calming him. "I won't criticize you."

One of many reasons he loved Magnus was that he supported him in whatever he was or did. But people often judged him on this, and it was mostly Jace and his mother. Jace laughed at him. His mother said he was a stupid fool. It wasn't hurtful purposefully from Jace, Alec knew Jace was an asshole, but his own mother said that to him when he was 14 years old. His mother and should love him no matter what he was frightened of. The pain from their judgment, when they should have made him feel better, was cruel. Max even tried to help him but the boy was so young then he couldn't do much but blabber nonsense.

"Alec? Can you hear me?" Magnus tapped his cheek lightly.

"Sorry…" Alec blushed.

Magnus smiled softly. "It's quite all right. Just tell me what's wrong."

Suddenly Alec remembered where they were and how close to the hallway they were. He looked over to it and searched with fidgety eyeballs for the beast. "It's still there; I know it is. But…" he looked up at Magnus. "Can you…look and see?"

Magnus huffed. "Alec, I don't even know what beast you want me to look for. And you're the Shadowhunter, not I. Why don't you—"

"No!" Alec covered his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Magnus chuckled. "All right, this is the last time I'm asking this: what's wrong?"

Biting his lip, Alec looked into the warlocks cat-eyes. "Spider," he said with a twitch. "I'm deathly afraid of them and…there's one in the hallway and it huge."

Magnus wanted to laugh at that, but the way Alec moved and acted…he was truly afraid of a spider. "Okay…I guess I'll go and kill it for you, _brave Shadowhunter_," he teased.

Alec pouted. "I am brave."

"Aw, I know you are, love. You slay demons like a true warrior." He patted his messy hair, kissing his forehead. "Tonight I shall be the knight in shining armor." He grabbed the broom nearby and held it high in the air. "For Alec!"

Alec burst out laughing as Magnus lurked towards the hall, eyes frantically searching in false determination. "Magnus, you look ridiculous."

"Ah-ha!" Magnus paused and put down the broom. He blinked down at the little bug crawling across the carpet, the size of his pinky nail. "You're not serious, are you darling?"

That question made Alec nervous. He held his head down and bit at his lip. It made him feel weak hearing that tone, like he was an idiot for fearing this little creature. Actually, no, he didn't fear them. He just didn't like them. He got the shivers whenever he saw one and wanted as far away as possible. Was that the same as fearing them?

"I'm sorry, Alec," Magnus said when he saw how Alec reacted. "I'll just take it outside and then we can go to bed, okay?"

Alec simply nodded.

Magnus sighed. He slid the bug on a piece of paper and dropped it out the door, stepping back in. "Come on, I'm tired." He held a hand out and lifted Alec from the couch. "Tomorrow's Saturday; would you like to go somewhere special?"

Alec noticed the way Magnus shifted the conversation. He was glad; Alec didn't want to speak about this now, and not ever again. "If you want to."

"Let's go out to dinner, I know just the place!"

After getting back into bed, Alec couldn't sleep once more. His hands moved across his arms and neck, checking for the bug he thought he felt. He had the creeps and couldn't sleep well because of the misconception of a spider crawling upon him. He thought, what if that spider got in through a crack or maybe there were more just waiting to crawl over him?

"Alec," Magnus's sleepy voice came from beside him. "Just close your eyes and rest. You have a meeting tomorrow morning remember?"

"I remember. I just can't."

"Do you need some tea? I can get some for you."

"No. I think… I'll just stay up."

Magnus sat up again. He turned on the light and found Alec sitting up against the headboard, eyes wide and obviously drowsy. "Get over here."

Alec laid himself on Magnus's chest like it was a giant pillow. He shut his eyes as long fingers combed through his hair, relaxing him, and he yawned. This spot was so comfortable and he knew he wouldn't leave it. The cat climbed on to his previous spot, the bed indenting just a smidgen at Chairman Meow's small weight, and Alec knew he wouldn't be able to leave now that the Chairman took his spot. That cat wouldn't budge from anything if he didn't want to.

"Goodnight, Alec," was all he heard right before he was thrust to his dreams.

**A short little Malec because I love them dearly. Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
